Till The Sun Turns Black
by NathanScottJames
Summary: Life continues. 4 Years after they left Tree Hill everyone is back for a special occasion. Something big is about to happen in Tree Hill but not everything turns out to be what it looked like. Which couples are still together? Season 5 Fanfic.
1. It's beginning to get to me

* * *

The stage was ready, with everyone sitting on their respective places. The on air signal lightened as the presenter started to talk. 'So today on our programme we are lucky to have one of the sexiest women of America with us. But it's not only a great body, but an incredible taste in fashion. Welcomed Miss Davis. First of all, we'd like to know more about you, where were you borned?'

Brooke smiled widely. 'Well Alison, i was borned in a small town from North Carolina, Tree Hill'

'And do you miss it?'

'Everyday. I mean, i grew up there and evrything in my life until 4 years ago hapenned over there. So i kind of feel sad evry time i remember my home town, but i guess it won't be for long, cause as you might well know i'm getting married over there in two weeks, so i'm kind of nervouse you know, but since i'm getting there tomorrow it makes me feel safier in some way.'

'I see. So well, lets get started. Lets talk about fashion and your newest line which has been an absolute hit not only in America but in Europe.'

* * *

The little boy ran around the room with a shoe on his right hand. Haley was running behind him while Nathan, sitting on the couch couldn't help but laugh at the scene. 'James Lucas Scott, you better stop running' Haley shouted. The boy didn't seem to care much about his mother's shouts and continued to run all around the room. 'Nathan, i give up, he is just to much!' 

'Okay James, come here' Nathan spoke softly. The boy aproached Nathan who caught him quickly and started to whisper on his ear. 'You go up to your room and get ready now, cause we are going to go and see grandma, so you have to be quick, plus we might play ball against Lucas and Lilly'

The boy smiled and started towalk to his room. Once he was upstairs he turns round and gives Nathan a response. 'There is no way we are letting Lilly win, she is a girl!' Once that was said he turned round ans entered his room.

Haley walked carefully to where nathan was sitting and sat on his lap. 'You know, he is just like you, your eyes, your hair...'

'And you intelligence' Nathan cut off.

'Nathan please, don't do this, don't keep blaming yourself. It was an accident and you know it. I'm proud of who you've become and you are the best father of the world. James is lucky to have you' she replied softly.

Nathan slightly smiled heraing those words which actually conforted him. He knew he was the lucky one having Haley as a wife and James as his son.

* * *

Karen had just finished preparing a cake to take over to Deb's. It was usual for the seven of them to reunite once a week and have lunch. Karen prepared desert, Deb the main course, while Nathan, Haley, James, Lucas and Lilly were known as the 'guests of honor'. She was packing the cake to take it when Lilly aproached her. She grabbed Karen's skirt and pulled down to make her pay attention to what she had to say, 'Mom, is Brooke coming today? I want to see what she's going to bring me today' 

Karen smiled at her daughter.. She was just like Keith. 'Well, i spoke with Lucas yesteday and he told me she was coming today, but that she couldn't make it to lunch so she'll meet us in the cafe later'

This being said the little girl was happy so turning around on her heel she disappeared round the corner. As usual she then screamed and entered the kitchen again. This time Lucas was holding her in the air. Lucas usually waited her sister around the corner and grabbed her evrery time she ran out of the kitchen. It was their own little game.

* * *

The day was passing by fastly. Now everyone was gathered in the cafe waiting for Brooke to arrive from New York. Actually the impatience ones were Lilly and James. Since Brooke had been god mother to bot of them, she visited often and always brought some presents for both kids. 

A black long limusine stopped in front of the cafe. The choffer went to the back door and opened it. A long leg came out quickly followed by the other one. From the limousine came out a sexy girl who looked prettier than ever. It was like in those movies where time stops. The movements the brunette made where slolwy paced. Every movement was slowly followed by another one until the moment she opened the front door of the cafe. Both kids ran towards her and clinged onto her legs. Once she gave both of the their respective presents, Brooke headed towards the adults which were all standing looking quietly at her. Firts of all, she hugged Deb, followed by Karen, Nathan and Haley. Lucas was the last one to get hugged by Brooke. She smiled. He smiled back. Then she leaned forward and gave Lucas a soft kiss on his cheek. His head starting to turn red.

* * *

Night had arrived and Brooke sat on Peyton's front porch staring at the stars. A small tear fell from her eye. She was happy of being back home, she was happy cause she was surrounded by evreyone she loved. And not only that, but she was getting married in only two weeks. Time flew by really fast. It wasn't so much ago that she had been sitting on this same porch with her best friend. 

**FLASHBACK**

'Well P. Sawyer, i guess this is it' she said as a small tear run down her cheak.

'Don't cry Brooke, it's not such a bad thing'

'I know. I'm crying cause i think about this two last years and i feel my head with all this emotions and i can't manage no to remember all we've been through. You know, after everything that's hapenned to us i'm glad we made it here'

'I'm glad too Brooke and i want you to know that i love you'

'I love you too Peyton' she answered as both girls hugged.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brooke was woken up by the figure of a good looking girl standing in front of her. Her curly blonde hair was as well done as always. Brooke got up to hug her friend 'It was about time you came home Peyton'

Peyton laughed at Brooke's comment. She picked up her luggage and helped by Brooke entered the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas was sitting on his bed with his lap top on his legs. 'Hey stranger' Haley said as she walked into his room. 

'Haley we saw each other two hours ago'

'My god, time does pass by fast' she jocked.

Lucas couldn't help it but giggled. 'So what's up?' he asked

'It's Nathan, he keeps being cold with me, with James and i really don't know what to do Lucas'

'I'll see what i can do, but i can't promise anything' he said. But his voice was trembly and he was looking to his wall. Over there on that same wall she had pictures of everyone but he was looking at the one where both Brooke and Peyton were standing together sticking their tongues out.

'Lucas, you know you have to talk with Peyton right? Brooke would like it if you an dPeyton could sort thing out before the wedding'

'I know, it's just really hard'

'Well believe me, Brooke is going to be happy, cause she is getting married but if you and Peyton would just sort things out, she would probably be happier'

Lucas nodded. He knew he had to do things right this time. Brooke deserved to have anice wedding and he and Peyton weren't the ones supposed to ruin it. He had to talk with Peyton and obviously the sooner the best.


	2. Get out while you can

Thanks fot those reviews. They meant lots to me, so please keep writing. Some of the question you have will be answered on this chapter some won't, either way enjoy cause they'll all be answered soon.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Get Out While You Can

There he was, laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling without blinking. Around him everything was dark. No lights, no sounds. Silence. He wasn't able to close his eyes and sleep. Everytime he closed them, he imagined who it was all going to be. He viewed Peyton and himself walking through the park without saying a word. Once he said what he had to she rapidly ran away. It hurt to much. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't amend things with peyton even though he was doing it for Brooke, he couldn't. He got up, and walked to the kitchen where he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. The lights went on. Her mother was at the door. 'Anything wrong Lucas?' she asked worridly. 'I see you can't sleep, me neither'.

'I can't sleep mom, i don't know what's gotten into me, but i close my eyes and i think about Peyton'

'So that means you haven't spoken to her yet?'

'No, i haven't, and i can't. It just hurts too much'

'Lucas, that hapenned over two years ago, you have to get over it and face her'

'I can't mom. She's been here for two weeks and i haven't been able to see her yet'

'Lucas you have to be brave, that's how you are, and even if it hurts which i know it does, you have to face her and tell her everything that's on your mind' She walked towards Lucas and kissed him gently on his forehead. 'Good night son'

He smiled and took another sip of the beer. What could he do. He was hurt. So was her. But if he wanted to confront her it would have to be soon because Brooke was marrying tomorrow.

* * *

'You lazy girl, you better get up before i kick your ass!' Peyton spouted out to a sleepy Brooke. 'Your future husband just arrived and he wants to tell you how much he loves you before you get prepared for the wedding. Today is your day baby' she added before leaving the room.

Brooke got up just as Peyton had left the room and got ready to go down to breakfeast. She started to get down the stairs. There he was, his future husband. The man she loved the most. She loved him so much that she was willing to spend the rest of her live with him. He was al hers and she was all his. Sh caught him by surprise giving him a soft kiss on the mouth. Chase smiled as he turned around. 'So how did my girl sleep tonight?'

'Well, if i tell you i missed you, would you believe me?'

'Yes i would cause god knows i'm irresistable and you love me so much!'

'She hit him gently on the arm 'Don't you think you are the only man in my life' sha said before going to catch something to eat.

* * *

All girls were already settled in their headquarters, Karen's house. Karen had offered Brooke her house so all the girls got ready. Karen was actually really excited about the wedding. For her Brooke was like her own daughter. They had gone through many things together plus Brooke was Lilly's godmother. Brooke used to visit both Karen and Lilly really often dispite the fact that her agenda was full of appointments, she always managed to find a free moment to visit those she loved. Karen was for Brooke like her mother. All this reasons were what finally made Karen tell Brooke that her house would be great for her to get her dress on, her make up on and her hair up. They had become like a family and they were proud of it.

Brooke was setting her hair up. Her hair was curly and Haley was helping her make it as perfect as ever. Lucas entered the room quietly knocking the door carefuly. 'Hey' he said timidly.

'Hey you!' Brooke replied cheerfully.

'Haley, may i talk with Brooke alone for a second please' he asked his friend.

'Yeah, sure. I'm here back when you need me Brooke.'

Haley left the room leaving the two friends alone. Brooke looked as happy as ever, while Lucas kind of looked sad even though Brooke didn't seem to realise. 'So did Peyton you sort thing out?'

'Actually we haven't, we haven't even spoken since she got here and i can't do this now Brooke, i need to heal first'

'Well that's okay. I just ask you to behave please, that's the only thing i'm asking for, please. I mean, have you seen me Lucas ! I'm getting married today!'

Lucas face saddened when Brooke said those words. 'That was what i wnated to talk to you about, i think you shouldn't marry Chase' he spoke.

Brooke's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what he was saying. 'Excuse me?'

'I know you don't understand right now, but i think you are making a mistake you'll regret. Just think about it please, promise me you will. If you think about it and decide Chase is the man for you then do it but if you are not sure don't. I'll come back later to pick you up.' He said turning around. As he was reaching the door, he turned round and added one last thing. 'Ijust want you to know how proud of you i am. I want you to know that i'm honored to be able to lead you to your future husband.' And with that being said he left.

* * *

Nathan was sitting outside Karen's house looking out for Lilly and James. Peyton exited the house and slowly walked towards Nathan. 'Wow! You look great Peyton!'

'Thanks Nathan. You look good yourself too' she said and smiled.

Nathan chuckled. 'So who is that boy who is going with you to the wedding, a new boyfriend?'

Peyton didn't expect this question and started to find an answer. 'No... he is my... cousin Andrew' she said after some hesitation.

'Well, i'll have to meet him later'

* * *

It was already time for the wedding to start. Everyone had left the house except for Brooke who was waiting for Lucas to pick her up at his room. She lloked carefully at the wall where pictures of everyone were standing. She looked at the first picture of her and Lucas. They where at the beach. It was after that summer when she had written all that letters saying how much she loved him. A smile appeared on her face. She then went to the next picture. Rachel and Mouth at a party. A small tear fell from Brooke's eye onto her chin. She couldn't keep looking at those pictures, so many memories, so many great moments but sad moments too. She turned around and went over to the desk on Lucas's room. She saw the computer on and her curiosity managed to take over her. It was then when she saw on the down right corner a folder with a name on it. Brooke. She opened it to find around 12 word ducuments. She knew she wasn't supposed to look at them but she couldn't help herself, so she clicked on the second one to try. Once this was done a new window appeared on the screen. On it a letter destined to Brooke.

_'Dear Brooke,_

_I miss you so much. I can only think about you. After what's happened between Peyton and me i can only think of you. You've been so good to me and my mom and Lilly, i really don't know how to thank you. I really apreciate it...'_

She was interupted by the sound of a door. Someone was in the house. She fastly closed the computer to turn around and see Lucas entering his room He was smiling. 'Are you ready pretty girl?'

Brooke could only nod.


	3. Don't take your love away from me

Sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. I hope you like it and enjoy reading it. Please review after to let me know if i'm going in the right direction or not. Besides, reviews mean a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Don't Take Your Love Away From Me

He was about to open his mouth seing that Brooke didn't move. But he could at the same time she started to walk towards the door. 'You better not say anything' she warned him. And with that being said, she stormed out of the room. Lucas followed behind her. What could he have possibly done to make her furious. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her not to marry Chase, but he couldn't let her make a mistake she would regret for the rest of her life.

The limousine set off with both Brooke and Lucas inside. It was comfortable. But akward at the same time. Silence was the only thing that could be heard. Brooke stared out of the window. Outside the parked cars passed by, the trees passed by and children looking directly to the limousine trying to figure out who was inside. Brooke sighed and turned her head round to find her eyes looking directly onto Lucas'. Those hazel eyes weren't even blinking. He was looking at her with a face full of sadness. 'Why Lucas?' she asked sadly, 'Why now?'

Lucas' face changed in shock. What was all that about? He obviously had no clue on what was going on inside Brooke's head. 'What are you talking about?' he questioned starting to be concerned about her.

'About the letters Lucas. About the damn letters stored in your computer adressed to me! Because as far as i know i'm still Brooke Davis, Lucas!' she said while starting to raise her voice. 'What's wrong with you? Why did you have to write them?'

Lucas finally understood what all the fuss was about. 'I wrote them for you and i never got to send them cause i'm a coward and i never got to do so. But believe me, i regret not having done so'

'But why did you write them Lucas?' she asked while some tears started to form in her eyes. With her hand she wiped the of. 'You better hope my make up doesn't get ruined!' she warned him.

'I wrote those letters cause i felt like i had to, like if i owed them to you. Brooke, i'm sorry if this is shocking to you, cause you weren't supposed to find them but i have to tell you that-' he tried to continue but he was stopped by Brooke who was yelling at this moment.

'Oh no! Don't you dare try to excuse yourself or tell me how much you love me cause all that is just crap Lucas! Ican't believe this is happening to me, not in my wedding day. God! What am i supposed to do Lucas? Tell Chase that i'm not marrying him cause the boy who i used to date, which by the way chaeted me with my best friend two times, hid the fact that he loves for wahtever reason? Is that what i'm supposed to tell him?'

'I think you should' he replied cowardly.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he just tell her to tell Chase that she wasn't marrying him anymore? 'Well i'm sorry Lucas, but i'm not doing so. You know why? Cause as much as it might hurt you, i love Chase and i'm marrying him even if that brakes your heart' she answerd coldly while wiping away another tear. In that exact moment the car slowly pulled off. Brooke reached her sight outside the window. They were there. They had arrived to where the wedding was taking place.

Lucas got out of the car and went to open Brooke's door. She got his help to stand up and getting their arms together thay started to walk down a red carpet. Around them, hundreds of pine trees. And in front of them, tall mountains with some snow still on them. It looked like paradise. They were getting to the place were the ceremony would take place. The music started to be heard and Brooke managed to see lots of people standing up waiting to see her pass with Lucas. At the end the priest and Chase. He looked as hansome as ever. As they started too walk passed the people she could see some known people. Ther were friends from New York and of course her friends from Tree Hill. She could see them all. Bevin, Skillz, Rachel, Whitey, Deb, Karen, Nathan, Haley, Peyto. They were all there. She looked back at Rachel who was looking at the floor. Brooke took a last galnce at the empty seat next to Rachel before looking towards Chase who was metres away. She smiled. It was time for Lucas to hand Brooke to Chase, so he kissed her lightly on her cheek while he said those word Brooke didn't want to here again. 'You don't have to do it'.

* * *

'Yes i do' he said placing introducing the ring into Brooke's hand. She smiled as he smiled back at her. 

But she was consmued by her thoughts, about everything that had happened. What Lucas had told her.

* * *

'Brooke?' the priest repeated. 

Brooke looked up. 'Sorry, you were saying?'

'Do you want Chase as your legitimate husband?' he replied concerned.

Brooke couldn't believe they had already gotten to that part. She looked at Chase who was smilying. Back at Lucas who seemed sad. She then looked at Peyton who was sitting with her cousin. It was time to say something, to give a response. Did she really want to marry Chase? She loved him right? One thing she knew, she didn't love Lucas, that was for sure. But he was right, was she completely sure that she wanted to marry Chase? Or was he not? Confusion was everything Brooke could think about. Back to the priest and Chase.

'I'm sorry... I can't' she said akwardly as she run away. People started to mutter. Chase looked sad while a little smile appeared on Lucas' face.

* * *

She was sitting on a stone looking at the lake. The waters were calm. Chase walked towards her. 'Hey' he said. 

'Hey, you are not mad?'

'Why would I? Look Brooke, i know you well enough to know that you must have had a good reason to run away, but don't worry for me. You know, i'm sure that if you once told me you would marry me, you'll do so again in a couple of months, cause you know what Brooke? I'm not going anywhere. I love you and i'm staying here to help you get through everything you need' being that said he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and started to walk away. He stopped when Brooke spoke back.

'Chase, thank you'

* * *

Back at Karen's house everyone had gathered over there. They were still mumbling about what had happened earlier. Brooke could hear all the chating from Lucas' room were she was getting her dress off. A knock was heard on the door for it just to open and reveal Rachel was behind it. 'Hey' Brooke said with a smile on her face for seeing her friend. 

'I just came to say goodbye'

'You are leaving already?'

'Yes, i am' she answerd coldly.

'Why?'

'You really want to know why Brooke? I can't believe you are even asking! Do you know how much i would have given to be in your position?' she said starting to increase her tone of voice. 'I was going to marry him Brooke, but i couldn't! And you can but waste the chance!' she said shouting by now. She turned round and left the room.

Brooke couldn't move. She looked back at the wall where Lucas had all those photos and looked directly at the one were Rachel and Mouth were laughing. She was taken awy from her thoughts when Lucas entered the room. 'How are you doing?' he asked concerned.

'No Lucas!' she answered. 'This isn't the place for you'

'Brooke, i know this is hard for you but we can be together now'

'Lucas, when are going to understand that i don't love you!'

'But you didn't want to marry Chase, that must mean something' he said getting closer to her.

'I have a lot of things going on in my life right now Lucas, and believe me, you are not one of them'

'Brooke, you came back to Tree Hill and you didn't marry Chase, that must mean something'

'No it doesn't. Besides, Peyton is my best friend and she still loves you'

'Really does she? Cause i'm not that sure!'

'Lucas! Stop it, ok? You were the one to end your relationship, not her, not me, not anyone. Stop blameing everyone for something that was actually your fault'

'So that's what you think? You think it was me?'

'I know it! Peyton has told me everything and it's all your fault'

'Well tell your best friend Peyton that she might just as well start to tell the truth to you instead of lying'

Lucas turned round and left Brooke alone wondering what he might have been talking about.

* * *

Inside the cab she was crying. She was on her way to the airport. It was then when she remembered it all. 

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel was sitting on the couch watching television when the phone rang. She picked it up and answer it. 'Hello?'

'Is this Rachel Gatina? Is it Marvin McFadden's fiancée?'

'Yes this is it. Anything wrong?'

'I'm sorry to inform you that we've just found his body on a lake. He was drowned. I'm sorry miss'

Rachel couldn't believe it. The phone fell frome her hand as she placed both of them on her face. Tears feel over her face. On her right hand, a ring, the one Mouth had surprised her with when she asked her to marry him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears fell over Rachel's face. She looked down at her hand, and there it was, the ring the man she loved had once given her.


End file.
